Beauty and the Beast?
by secretkeeper13
Summary: Exactly as it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Once there lived and family named the Cullens, and Hales and One of the sons, Edward, never showed love to anyone. One fateful day a knock came to the door and Edward opened the door not wanting to be disturbed, when he opened the door there was a woman in drags and she looked up at him with a sad look.

"Please, dear sir, I need a place to stay if you would so kindly let me stay here I'll give you this flower." She spoke sweetly and sadly holding out a bright red rose out to him.

Edward just sneered and cackled, "Oh heavens no, you think I'm going to let some old hag come and stay in my castle for a _rose_? You are sadly mistaken!" He shooed her away, turned and slammed the door shut.

"Whoever was that, Edward?" spoke out a woman with thin brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. She was the mother of the house, Esme.

"It was some beggar wanting to stay here for a rose."

"Well why did you turn her away?"

"Beggar mother, beggar," he turned and found his two brothers, well truly only one was, Emmett, he had huge muscles and loved to mess around with girls until he found his mate, a lady who was beautiful in everyway named Rosalie. His _other_ brother, Jasper, was different he calmed people down in the neatest way and he had a girl too, Edward little sister Alice.

Before Edward could speak there was another knock at the door and he huffed as he turned and opened it back up, and standing there was the beggar with the rose. "Look, you cannot stay here you have to _leave_!"

"I see that there is no love or kindness in your heart," She stood up and became a beautiful princess which Edward had known well.

Edward dropped to him knees and looked up at her, "Tanya, please have mercy on me, if I would have known it was you I would have brought you in in a heartbeat."

"But you didn't now did you?" She rose her hands and whispered a spell, "Now you shall be a beast and find love and passion in your heart before you turn twenty-one or you and your family will remain like this forever." Edward looked down at himself and saw hair everywhere and looked up to see Tanya disappear in the darkness. He stumbled inside to find everyone different.

His mother, Esme, was now a teapot and was next to a little cup he recognized as his father, Carlisle. Jasper was a candle stick and was looking at a feather duster that he presumed to be little Alice. Emmett was changed into a clock and was looked up at a dresser which could only be Rosalie.

"What have I done?" He asked and they all turned to him.

Rosalie was the first to talk, "yes Edward, what have you done to us?"

Edward growled at her and snarled, "I didn't know it was Tanya and she changed us like this-"

"Because of you," Alice accused, "did she tell you why?"

Edward huffed he hated when he was the center of the arguments, "she said that I don't love anyone except myself and that to get back I have to find true love before I turn twenty-one."

Esme gasped, "But Edward, you turn twenty-one in a year!"

"I know so I need someone to help me to get us so we're not like this anymore." Edward turned around and gazed at Esme, "a mirror, you mean the one on my end table?"

Esme looked confused and nodded, "yeah, but I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did, I heard you," Edward argued.

"No," Emmett walked over and gazed at him, "she said nothing…And why do you get to be a beast I'm a better beast then you!"

Rosalie giggled and added, "Yeah in bed."

"You know it."

Edward rolled his eyes and ran upstairs and rushed into his room locking the door behind him. He looked on his end table and the mirror was lying next to the rose in a glass container. Edward ignored the flower and grabbed the mirror and whispered, "Show me the town." The mirror glowed blue and he saw a bar filled with drunken men and he saw him…Jacob.

"I just don't get," Jacob spoke to Seth, his assistant.

"What seems to be bothering you, sir?"

Jacob glared at Seth and spat, "Why are you such an idiot?"

Seth looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry Jacob, sir."

Jacob laughed, "you should be, now, I want you to go find Bella and tell me what she's up to, got it?"

Seth's head snapped up and he nodded, "Yes sir, right away sir."

Seth ran from the bar and looked over to see Bella coming from her house and he hid and followed her to town watching her every move. Bella had a basket which carried a book and Seth knew she was headed for the library to get another, it just didn't seem right to have a woman reading. Bella was humming to herself and looked around her.

Mike Newton, whose parents owned a bakery walked up to her, "bonjour, Bella, how are you this fine morning?"

Bella smiled sweetly not really interested but still spoke, "It's all good, how about you, how you doing?"

Mike leaned towards her and spoke, "fine, just fine."

"Well, I'm sorry Mike I really have to go, so I'll see you some other time, okay?"

Mike smiled and nodded as she hurried off to the library and handed the book back to Sam. He smiled at her as she twirled around looking for another book. "I can't believe you're already finished, I mean you've only had it for a day."

She smiled, "I know but it was just so interesting that I couldn't stop reading." She pulled _Wuthering Heights_ from the shelf and handed it to him, "Can I borrow this?"

"But you've read hundreds of times!"

"I know, but I just love it so much."

He handed the book to her, "If you love it then it's yours."

"You mean it?" she asked and as he shook his head she embraced him and grabbed the book, "thank you thank you." She sang again. Seth now knew why Jacob wanted Bella, she was sweet and hot and…well everything. She pranced from the store and headed towards the fountain and managed to trip over one of the cobblestones. She seemed oblivious of what people where saying about her.

Mr. Newton didn't like how she didn't date his son. A group of girls that included, Lauren, Angela and Jessica, they hated how Jacob liked Bella and not them. She just kept going and sat on the edge of the fountain and opened the book and read for only a couple minutes. She stood and turned the page carefully walking back towards her house, when Jacob was suddenly in front of her.

"Bonjour, Bella," Jake spoke smoothly making the girls around him sigh.

"Oh uh…Hey Jacob, how are you," She said innocently.

He grabbed the book from her hands and flipped through the pages and when she tried to grab it he put it up higher making her jump for it. She just stopped and glared at him, "give it to me, Jacob, now."

He just laughed at her and threw it behind him which made her angry and she balled her hand into a fist and punched him making him fall over, she grabbed her book that walked straight to her house.

Edward set down the mirror, that girl…Bella, she wasn't the most graceful person he'd seen but she was pretty maybe even beautiful. _Maybe she's the one who can-_ he stopped thing about it, she would never fall in love with him, _ever._ He turned to see a portrait of a bronzed hair, gold eyed man with a crooked half smile on his face, his former self. Lacking consideration he carelessly swiped his new claws along the surface making five gashes. He rested his head in his hands and lost all consciousness. Suddenly the room filled with pale blue light and Jacob was cussing watching Bella run home.

Seth rushed over and helped Jacob up, "sir, are you okay?"

"Forget about me, follow her!" He bellowed at him throwing him back. Seth ran towards Bella and watched her head for the basement where smoke was coming up from the cracks of the woods.

Bella covered her mouth and started walking down the stairs but slipped and fell to the bottom next to a contraption that was made to cut wood. Bella looked up to see her father looking at her.

"You know Bella you really are clumsy." Charlie laughed kicking the machine as Bella rolled away and stood up so she was next to Charlie. He kicked it again, "I give up on this stupid contraption!"

Bella rolled her eyes at him and thought, _he always says this!_ "You know that you won't give up dad."

"Well this time I'm serious!" He yelled.

"Just try again"

He pressed a button making it shut off and crawled underneath and started messing around with the screws and his hand reached out and grabbed a wrench.

Bella sighed as she watched him, "Dad, I'm I weird?"

He retracted himself from the machine and chuckled at her, "Isabella, of course you are, I am your father after all."

She just nodded as Charlie pressed the button turning it to life. They both watched hoping it would work and the device sputtered to life cutting the wood and made the spring go so the lumber would land in a pile.

"I-it works!" Cried out Charlie grabbing Bella and hugging her, "come on I need your help getting this up so I can take it to the convention!"

Together, really Charlie doing most of the work, they managed to get the machine up and elevated onto a trailer and hooked it up to their horse, Philip. Bella waved goodbye to her father calling out "take cares" and "good lucks" hoping he would make it back perfectly fine and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward set down the mirror again, Bella looked like she was happy, she was smart and beautiful, but he would never meet her and he knew it. He set the mirror down and headed downstairs where his family were at the table talking and hanging Emmett was mad that he couldn't make-out with Rosalie and Jasper and Alice were kissing as Esme was fussing that Carlisle should wash with the dishes. He sat down and watched them wondering what Bella was doing.

Emmett came up to Edward and sighed, "Can we change? You'd make a way better clock and I would make the best beast ever."

Edward growled and Emmett backed up a step, "If you don't shut it Emmett, so help me I'll-"

"Edward!" Alice snapped at him, "why are you so upset, what's on your mind?"

"Alice," he sighed and stood up, "come and talk with me privately."

They walked out to the foyer and Edward turned to her and sighed while Alice leaned against the wall. "What's going on Edward?"

"There's this…girl."

"How do you know a girl? You've never been outside the castle walls!"

Edward sighed and gave up, "never mind, just forget I said anything."

Alice's eyes went to the floor and she shrugged, "I understand."

"You do?" Edward's brows headed up his face in question.

Alice stood and turned away from him and before she opened the door to the dinning room. "I understand that you don't trust me. You never have, why would you now?" Before Edward could speak Alice left and shut the door quick behind her.

Emmett glanced up at her and smiled, "you left the great big teddy bear out there?"

Alice glared at him, "shut up, Emmett."

Jasper ran over and wrapped his arm around her, "what happened?"

Alice closed her eyes, "He doesn't trust me at all. He's my own sister and he can't tell me anything."

Jasper clenched his fist, "He's so inconsiderate!"

Esme looked stern at him, "Jasper leave him alone, he's just going through a stage!"

Emmett smiled as the room was quiet, "I but he's making a move to find some poor girl to use, right now."

Edward laid across his bed with the mirror lying beside him. He was trying not to look up what Bella was doing and it took some work. Jacob, he wanted to get off his mind, he was always trying to get Bella's attention and it didn't seem to work as he planed. He thought about what it would be like if Bella was here in the castle with him, they could hang out and he could show her amazing new things that she never heard of. Edward's mind went to Bella's father who left her alone with who know what.

Charlie was a top Philip facing a two way road, he glanced at the signs that were worn down so he could see nothing. Philip glanced around and moved his head to the left indicating that was the way to go. Charlie pulled his reins to the right and made him go down the path. Charlie was occasionally glancing at the map in his hands trying to find where to go next. Philip quietly went through the woods, they seemed o be getting darker as his hooves his the solid ground beneath him. He was listening intently listening for the sounds of small animals but heard nothing.

As they trudged forward a twig snapped somewhere nearby and spooked Philip to no end. He stepped back and saw a dozen sets of bright eyes gazing at him as if he was a nice late night snack. Philip tried to turn around but Charlie forbidden it, Charlie hadn't seen the eyes yet to know what terror was a head. A wolf howled making both of them jump, Philip ran trying to get away but the dogs followed after frightening the poor horse even more. Philip reach a cliff and stopped abruptly.

Charlie stared at the wolves that surrounded them, he thought about how he was glad that Bella hadn't come with him, he never wanted her in danger. Philip jerked throwing Charlie to the ground a long with everything else, the horse wanted away so it began to run away leaving Charlie alone. Luckily, the wolves fallowed poor Philip so Charlie was somewhat safe. He stood and brushed himself off, he started to walk hoping to find a place to stay a night and then he could get back home to Bella and forget about the stupid convention.

As Charlie walked he didn't realize that some of the dogs were coming back and trying to find him, they were still hungry. He noticed a gate maybe fifty feet away from him, as he walked he began to hear the sounds of others walking and snapping twigs around him. He stopped listening, when the dog howled Charlie took off like a bullet out of a gun, he ran to the gate and pushed roughly against it. To his surprise it came open, he ran in and shut it behind him, and he could finally see the dogs running for him. He turned making his coat fall from him and onto the ground and ran up the marble steps to the large door.

He opened the door hoping the gate stopped the dogs behind him. He closed the door and looked around the old castle. The foyer was light by a candle that was next to a clock. Emmett lightly nudged Jasper and whispered, "watch this." He stood perfectly still and started to whisper so Charlie could hear clearly. "Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick."

As soon as Emmett started Charlie jumped out of his skin and looked around, "hello? Hello, is anyone here?"

Jasper hit Emmett so he would stop, "welcome sir to our lovely home."

"Who's there?"

Charlie glanced around and grabbed Jasper and knocked over Emmett on accident. Emmett got up and straightened himself out, "jeez, be careful man, you could have broken me!"

Charlie turned to Emmett and also picked him up, "you can talk?"

Jasper hit Emmett and turned to Charlie, "of course we can talk!"

Charlie set them down and put a hand to his forehead, "I am going crazy."

Emmett laughed, "dude, you're not going crazy, we're actually talking, don't worry."

Charlie coughed and shivered. Jasper looked at him and spoke quietly, "come sir, why don't we get you warm?"

Jasper lead Charlie to the living room were Alice was lying down in front of the fire curled up asleep. Jasper smiled at her and motioned for Charlie to sit down in Edward's chair. Emmett stared at Jasper and sarcastically spoke, "Master won't like someone sitting in his precious chair, Jasper."

Jasper turned to him and smiled, "and we should care why?"

"Exactly."

Esme came in and took in the two boy with Charlie, "What's going on here?"

Jasper turned to her with a light smile on, "This poor man was outside in the cold, do you think you could get him some tea."

Carlisle came in and glared and Emmett, "you're just trying to see how far you can push Edward, is that it?"

Emmett gave a huge smile, "you know my plan then, Edward can prove he's not greedy and we can go back to normal."

As if on cue Edward appeared in the doorway. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Charlie, "what is _he_ doing here?"

Esme looked up at her son and whispered, "son, please he's been out in the cold, let him stay just for tonight."

"NO!" Charlie was shaking in his seat afraid of what was going to happen, he thought that he could stay here and then go back to Bella. Apparently there were other plans. Edward moved so he was in front of Charlie, he bared his fangs and hissed, "what are you doing here?"

Charlie cringed and muttered, "my horse went the wrong way and wolves came so he ran away, I was trying to get away and I saw you're house. I just need a place to stay for tonight and I'll be gone in the morning, I swear."

Edward grabbed him and ran to the dungeon and growled, "I'll give you a place to stay!" He opened one of the cells and threw him inside, he shut the door closed and turned his back to the poor man who was shivering and scared he would never see his daughter again.

Bella was at the table resting her head on her hand while reading. She was tired and she wondered how her father was doing, he was probably going to come back tomorrow to tell her that he was granted money for him invention. She sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare her dinner.

Jacob and Seth were walking down to Bella's. Seth glanced at Jacob and thought, '_he's nuts he thinks that he can get Bella no matter what, like now he's already has everyone think that he's engaged to her but he hadn't even asked yet. What a prick.' _ When they got there Mr. Webber was waiting to wed the two, he had no idea that Bella had no idea. Jacob put up one finger and headed to Bella's door and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth walked over to Mr. Webber and smiled. Lauren came up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt bringing his face closer to hers. Her eyes were like a volcano spewing out lava. She shook Seth because he didn't look scared as she wanted him to be.

"Are they really getting married!?" Her voice was high but you could hear the edge of anger in it.

Seth shrugged in her hold. "Miss, your guess is as good as mine."

Lauren put him down but was meaning to throw him instead. She went back over to Jessica and Angela taking her place as head bitch. They had ranks. Lauren was the number one bitch followed by Princess Bitch which was Jessica and then Bitch in Training. Guess who that was. They tried bringing Bella to their little group but Bella always found a way to slid past them. Lucky Girl.

Seth moved towards the window and watched Jacob's…Performance.

Jacob moved through the house like he owned it throwing his coat on the couch grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen and he threw his shoes on the floor. Bella tried to stay away from him but he only seemed to be getting closer. Bella took a step towards him and grabbed his arm. He was surprised but also overwhelmed that she was finally responding to him. She moved towards the door.

"Jacob, I think it would be best if you left." Her voice held authority but Jacob didn't listen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

Bella's eyes were frightened. "I really think you should leave." She squeaked.

Jacob moved quickly and pinned her to the wall beside the door. Bella gasped surprised and Jacob's face grew closer to hers. His lips were at her ear, "I'm not going to leave Isabella Swan."

Bella tried to move away but Jacob held her where she was. She spotted Seth staring in the window and her eyes begged for help. Jacob moved so his lips were touching hers.

"Marry me, Isabella Swan"

"Are you kidding me?"

Jacob glanced at her and pulled back a little, "No, why would you think I was kidding?"

Bella laughed nervously, "Jacob you already knew my answer."

Jacob gave a sigh of frustration and moved away from her and sitting on the couch. "I know Bella, but after everything we've been through I thought you would at least reconsider."

Bella moved and sat next to him. "Jake, look at me."

He glanced into her chocolate eyes and saw sadness in them.

"Jake, you know I love you and everything-"

"Then marry me Bella." His voice was a soft whisper with a hint of hurt in it.

Bella moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Jacob did the same and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jacob looked down at her happy to know she still loved him. "Then what's the problem Bella?"

"My mother."

Jacob moved one of his hands and pulled her face up to stare at him. "I know this will hurt but, Bella, you're mother has been dead for a while now."

She nodded and her eyes filled with tears, "I know but when she caught us…" She took a deep breath.

"When she caught us…?" Jacob urged.

"When she caught us, the look she gave me…us was like she was disappointed."

"And?"

"I thought maybe if I got rid of you, I could be forgiven by her."

Jacob's face fell like he had been slapped. "So you're turning away from me to be forgiven?"

Bella looked down and a tear fell. "Yes I am."

Jacob pushed away from her and grabbed his coat and shoes. He turned back to Bella with unshed tears in his eyes. "If that's the way you want it then fine!"

He walked out and Seth met him. "Sir, how did it go?"

Jacob turned to him, "what does it look like!?"

They walked into town down to the bar and the bitch squad was right behind him.

Bella sat paralyzed on the couch collecting what had happened. She carefully stood and picked up the coffee cup and placed it in the sink. She was planning on staying out for a while so she grabbed a light coat and walked out into the fall air. A little cold but not as bad as winter, she walked to the hen house and fed them not really watching what she was doing. When she finally got free of the house she went out to a little prairie filled with daisies and tall grass. Her and Jacob use to come here a lot when they were younger. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs resting her head down and cried.

Time slipped by fast but Bella didn't move from her spot she just sat and cried. Twilight was settling in when Jacob came on his horse and saw Bella. He jumped off and carefully moved closer to her afraid she would try ad hit him. When he was at arms length he set his hand gently on her shoulder. Bella jumped and looked up and Jacob and looked surprised.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." Her voice was hoarse.

Jacob sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I had to have a reason why you declined so if I looked upset it would work."

Bella looked at him and hiccupped, "Jake I thought you were serious." She sounded like a child who had found there parents missing when they went to find them.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He kissed her forehead pulling her even closer. Bella crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face. His arms were around her waist hugging her to him. If anyone knew they would both be shunned, no one knew there past except Bella's mother but she was gone now. They knew it was wrong to do such things before they were married but they didn't care. Committing the crime felt so right that they couldn't seem to stop. Now they were trying to find a way around that.

"I love you so much Jake." Bella whispered against his skin.

Jacob pressed her closer, "I love you too Bella."

Bella moved her lips to his and kissed him full on. Luckily Jacob made Seth watch the bar to make sure nothing went wrong. So they were completely alone. Neighing interrupted them, Bella pulled away from Jacob and saw Philip running towards them with the trailer. Bella stood up and walked over to him with Jacob behind her.

Bella stroked the horses head, "Philip where's Charlie?" Bella turned to Jacob, "oh my god I think Charlie's lost!"

Jacob held her arms making sure she wouldn't fall, "it'll be alright."

Bella shook her head, "I have to go find him Jake."

"I'll go with you."

Bella shook her head again, "you have to stay here or else they'll know."

"You're not going out there alone!"

"I won't be alone I've got Philip."

"Bella."

Bella kissed his cheek and unlatched the trailer she jumped onto the back and turned to look down at Jacob. "I'll be fine trust me."

"Ok," He stood up tall and was able to kiss my lips. "Love you."

Bella smiled, "love you too."

"Be home soon!"

Bella smiled and nodded pulled at the reins making Philip go. She saw Jacob waved and waved back. Philip took her into the woods and took the other path hoping not to run into the wolves again. Philip's tail brushed against a tree making bat fly out. Bella's high pitch scream filled the night.

Emmett and Jasper where watching television. The game was on and like normal they were betting. Emmett turned to Jasper, "Hey did you just hear something?"

Jasper turned to him trying to figure out if he was just giving him crap, "nope why?"

"Cause I thought I heard someone yell."

Jasper snickered, "Maybe you're hearing things."

"NO! I don't want to be like Edward!"

Philip charged and skidded to a stop in front of the iron gate leading to the castle. Bella hopped off and opened the gate and saw the coat. She ran to it and took it in her hands. She glanced at the dark castle and whispered, "He's here, I know he's here." She moved forward and opened the front door. She moved glancing around everywhere. There were pictures of men and women everywhere some had blonde hair others had dark brown. One of the men had copper hair that almost spilled into his face. Bella walked forward and stopped in the middle of the room. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?"

Emmett perked up and turned to Jasper, "did you hear that?"

Jasper nodded, "yeah and it sounded like a…"

"Woman!" They spoke together. They both jumped up and ran to the entry way and saw Bella looking around.

Jasper ran forward and nearly yelled, "Down here my good maiden."

Bella glanced down and picked Jasper and Emmett up. "How is this possible?"

Emmett smiled, "how is what possible, my dear?"

Bella moved to a small desk that was in the room and set Jasper down. She lifted up Emmett to eye level and opened up the case. Emmett carefully closed it, "My wife would not like seeing you do this."

Bella looked confused but set him down next to Jasper.

"Miss what brings you here?" Jasper asked.

"My father."

"Well your father is in well hands girl you can be sure of that. But you're welcome to join him." Edward growled from behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett looked up at Edward with a smirk on his face. "Look if it isn't the big bad beast himself!"

Edward glared at Emmett and was reaching out for Bella but Carlisle had stopped him, "Edward what are you doing!?"

Edward turned from Bella's back and looked at Carlisle. Bella quickly looked back to see the beast distracted and started to run away. Edward's head whipped around and saw her go to the living room. He growled and ran after her and when he was close to her he grabbed her and fell on top of her. She looked up at him and screamed high and loud. Edward looked at her finally realizing who it was. Tears streamed down Bella's face and she began to cry and scream.

Emmett walked in with Esme and grinned at his brother, "wow I never thought you would resort to rape Edward."

Esme gasped, "Edward what have you done?"

Edward quickly got off of her and watched as Bella cradled her right hand against her chest and she was still crying. Carlisle came in as his normal self just more pale. He went to Bella and looked at her wrist and sighed, "it's broken."

Bella's crying stopped and now she was just breathing too deep for a normal person. Edward became worried, "what wrong with her?"

Alice walked in as her normal petite self and also pale. She crossed her arms against her stomach, "and you care why?"

Carlisle just ignored them both and placed a brace on her arm. He stood up and glanced at Edward then away, "Tanya is here and she would like to see you."

Edward nodded and went out to the dinning room where Tanya was sitting back gazing at her nails. Edward sat across from her and sighed, "what would you like Tanya?"

Tanya smiled and leaned forward so her face was only inches away. "I've come to make this more difficult for you. Now close your eyes."

He did as he was told and felt cold winds blowing around him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see himself normal just pale. He looked at Tanya and suddenly froze. There was a scent in the air that was strawberries and it made Edward's stomach growl. He turned around and saw Bella being carried into the room by Jasper and Emmett the same way. As Bella grew closer so did the smell, Edward turned to Tanya and struggled out, "what did you do?"

Tanya's smile grew, "you're a vampire and must gain the love of someone before your twenty-first birthday."

Before Edward could speak Tanya disappeared. He looked around and found himself alone with Bella. She raised her head off the tabled and slowly opened her eyes and stared at Edward. Her eyes grew huge, "where am I?"

Edward smiled, "you're in my family's castle."

Bella stood quickly and stared around and stared at Edward, "where is my father?"

Edward's smile dropped, "you can't have him back, Isabella."

Bella looked down, "Please we did nothing wrong."

Edward stood up as well, "yes you did."

Her eyes shot up to his, "what did we do?"

"You came into this castle uninvited."

"Well please let us go."

"Fine, if I let your father go I should get something in return."

Bella sat own and looked up at him, "I'll give you money."

"I don't want money."

"I don't have anything else."

Edward shook his head, "I'll make a deal with you."

"What?"

"If you stay here with me, I'll let your father go."

Bella glanced up with a scowl on her face, "and if I don't?"

Edward leaned closer, "then I'll tell him about you and Jacob Black."

A flicker of fear crossed over her brown eyes, "you wouldn't really tell him would you?"

Edward smiled, "try me."

Bella looked down and a tear fell onto the table, "fine just let my father go."

Edward moved back and sat straight in his chair, "so we have a deal?"

Bella nodded, "only because you blackmailed me."

Edward shrugged, "that's good enough for me. Come with me."

Edward stood and headed out with Bella right behind him. They walked down to the dungeon and Bella shook her head, "you kept my father down here?"

Edward nodded, "it was the only place I had room."

A gust of wind came from one of the high windows and Bella shuttered wrapping her coat around her. "So I have to stay down here then?"

Edward chuckled lightly, "oh heavens no, you'll be staying in a nice room."

Bella stopped walking and stared at him, "but you just said you had no room elsewhere."

Edward stopped himself and turned to her, "I will not let a lady that is staying in my castle sleep in the dungeons."

"But you'll let an old man who can get sick easily sleep down here?" Bella shot back.

Edward smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "you know I never really thought about that."

"They never do."

Edward nodded and looked over his shoulder towards a little door, "you can let him out."

Bella ran past him and his mind went straight to grabbing her and biting that pretty neck of hers. Bella opened the door and a stumbling Charlie walked out. He grabbed hold of Bella and brought her to her knees.

"Bella how did you get here," Charlie's voice was weak and afraid.

Bella's head was bowed, "I came looking for you."

Charlie set his hands on her shoulders and took a couple breaths, "what's wrong Bella?"

She shook her head and tears fell down her face, "I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry."

Emmett and Jasper appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Charlie. He looked scared and confused and yelled out, "what are you doing to my daughter."

Bella stood and turned to him, "I'm saving you from everything dad."

Charlie stilled and glanced at her, "what do you mean?"

Bella sighed and slipped back to the floor, "be careful with yourself dad."

Charlie glanced at Edward, "what did you do to her?"

Edward was watching Bella, "she agreed to my terms."

Charlie flipped his gaze to his only daughter, "did you really?"

Bella nodded, "I wanted to save you dad."

"Why?" Charlie's voice sounded thick with tears.

She looked up and spoke softly, "because I love you dad."

"Ever since your mother died you've never said that to me."

"I know."

Edward nodded and the boy and they disappeared taking him away. Bella had her around herself, her hair was in a pony so you could see the tears slide down her face. Edward stepped towards her and knelt down in front of her. He felt his heart break seeing her face like this, his hand was reached out to her but he decided not to touch her so he whispered, "Bella?"

Bella looked up at him and asked quietly, "can you leave me alone?"

Edward cocked his head to the side and glanced around the dungeon, "in here?"

Bella shrugged, "yeah."

He nodded and went upstairs to the living room where Carlisle was sitting at the little desk writing while Esme was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Esme looked up and frowned at Edward and Carlisle turn to look at her. Esme stood and walked over to Edward and motioned next to him, "where is she?"

Edward pointed to the door he had come out of, "in the dungeon."

Esme hit him with the magazine on his head, "No, that is not how I raised you. Get her into a room now!"

Carlisle chuckled quietly behind them and Edward rushed out not wanting to be hit again. He ran down the step and collided with Bella. He landed on top of her and she gazed up at him with her big brown eyes her hands were suddenly outstretched towards him. Her hands were in his hair and on his face. She wasn't trying to hurt him or get away she was, closer then any woman had ever gotten to him. He felt the urge to bend down and kiss her neck and maybe even bite her but he fought it and closed his eyes. Her fingers brushed his lips, nose, neck and his hair the most. He had felt her move and knew she wasn't going to run for it. Yet.

"What did you come down here for?"

"I came down to take you to your room."

She moved away from him and he opened his eyes and saw Bella had stood up in front of him. She held out her hand and he took it getting up. As soon as he was up she took her hand back and nodded towards the stairs telling his that she would go. Edward straightened up and walked up the steps Bella right behind him. Esme had made a room for the girl who would stay here in the castle. Poor girl she didn't know what was here o get her.

"So, are there any rules here?" Bella's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Yes one. You are not allowed to enter the basement…At all."

Bella cocked her head to the side, "what's down there?"

Edward stopped and turned to face her, "just trust me, you don't want to know. I mean hell I don't even want to know."

"Then why is it I can't go down there?"

"Cause Emmett said no one could."

"I see, are you afraid of Emmett?"

Edward chuckled, "I'm only afraid of him when he's alone with himself."

Edward turned and walked on. It was weird how he just realized how close their rooms were. Almost like they were planning on something to happen. Edward came to a door and opened it revealing a purple walls and white carpet. There was a bed that had lavender bed sheets and a light pink canopy, there was a small writing desk in one of the corners. Bella's mouth was open and she turned to Edward, "is it to late to ask for the dungeon?"

Edward smiled, "yep, this is your room now, enjoy."

Bella moved past him and walked over to the writing desk and ran her fingers across the polished wood she turned to the bed and sat down on the edge. Edward was leaning against the door frame watching her. She looked up and held back her tears, "I'll never get to go back will I?"

Edward looked away, "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"Why?"

Edward tuned back to her to find her near him. "I just do, Bella."

Bella reached for him and grabbed his shirt, "why can't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid of what will happen." Edward moved from her grasp and walked away leaving her in her room alone.

After Jasper and Emmett got Charlie back to the house they left hoping to catch the game. When Charlie was sure they were really gone he went out to the town. Most people thought he was crazy but he knew one person who would understand. Charlie made it to the bar and opened the door Seth walked up and politely asked, "What bring you here Mr. Swan?"

Charlie looked at the boy and looked around, "I need to talk to Jacob it's urgent."

Seth nodded and walked away. Charlie sat at one of the tables and ordered a beer, he needed to relax a little. Jacob walked over and sat down across from him. His hair was in a pony so you could see his pain-filled eyes. "Charlie what bring you here?"

Charlie took a drink and spoke, "I need to talk to you, privately."

Jacob nodded and motioned for him to follow. Charlie grabbed his beer and walked into the back room where there was a desk with a chair on each side. Jacob took the one farthest away and Charlie took the closest. Jacob nodded telling him he could speak.

Charlie looked down, "It's Bella." Pain and worry flashed in Jacob's eyes and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Jacob, I know you care for my daughter, the way you protect her, follow her."

Jacob shrugged, "and?

Charlie looked up at him, "I know what you two did."

Jacob's gaze dropped, "Oh… That."

Charlie shook his head, "I've known that forever. That's not what I'm here for."

Jacob looked confused, "then what are you here for sir?"

"Were you aware that Bella left today?"

Jacob nodded not speaking.

"He took her."

Jacob's eyes grew wide, "who took her?"

"There was this beast that turned into a human."

Jacob thought for a moment, "do you know the beasts name at all?"

"I believe his name is Edward."

"Do you know what he look like, human?"

"He had bronze hair and gold eyes."

Jacob nodded, "and he took Bella?"

"Ye he has her."

"Okay, thank you for telling me Charlie."

"Well I knew you would understand."

Jacob stood up and walked towards the door, "don't worry I do."

Charlie stood with his beer almost gone, "what are we going to do?"

Jacob smiled, "I'm going to bring my own army into this."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward walked into the kitchen finding Alice alone on the couch. Edward sighed and sat next to her. "Hey, Alice?"

She turned to him and nodded, "yes?"

"This girl, she the one I was trying to tell you about."

"She was?"

Edward nodded, "yeah she is."

Alice smiled and lightly laughed, "you really do care about her don't you?"

Edward chuckled, "yeah I just don't know how."

Alice stood and crossed her arms. "I'll teach you!"

"You will?"

"Of course you are my favorite brother."

Edward nodded, "Ok teach me."

Bella sprawled out on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Jacob. He must be flirting with some girl and probably getting laid. She shook her head. Jacob wouldn't do that to her he said he would wait for her. What if he did give up? She didn't want to think about it so she thought about what she was supposed to do here. She sat up and saw a little closet it was filled with dresses of ever color and style. She found a dark blue silk dress that went to her knees. She slipped out of her white dress and pulled the other one on. It fit her perfectly and swayed as she moved. She twirled in it and tripped. She twisted her left ankle and held back her gasp of pain. First her arm now her ankle, _great luck_ she thought sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up at it. She grabbed the bed for support and tried to stand. She placed her left leg on the floor and yelped. The door opened revealed Edward and he looked worried, he walked in and helped Bella sit on the bed. He crouched in front of her and looked up. "What happened?"

Bella took a deep breath, "I twisted my ankle."

"Which one?"

"The left one," Edward carefully took her ankle and carefully rubbed it helping the tension. "Wow, your hands are cold."

Edward pulled away, "sorry."

Bella sat up straighter and nodded, "I didn't mean it to be rude I was just stating it." Edward nodded and stood up holding out his hand to help her. She grabbed it stood staring at the man before her, and immediately thought of when they were down in the dungeon and blushed a deep scarlet. Bella turned to him and spoke slowly, "I'm sorry for what I did down in the dungeon."

Edward glanced up and gave a heart stopping smile, "No worries okay?"

"Sure," she nodded her head once and clasped her hands together trying to act calm there was just something about Edward that pulled her towards him. Maybe it was his smile, or maybe the way he talks. Bella shook her head mentally and glanced away from the perfect being in front of her. "So, what did you come here for?"

"Um, well I actually came her wondering if you were hungry." He asked innocently hoping she would look at him again.

She moved so she was closer to the bed and sat down on the edge carefully. "I'm sorry I'm just not hungry." She heard her stomach give a small protest and hoped that he wouldn't hear it too.

Edward smiled, "Well it sounds like you're hungry."

She became defensive, "Well I'm not okay!" She snapped looking down at her lap where her entwined hands lay.

"What's wrong?" He questioned taking a step towards her.

Bella sighed in defeat, "I'm just not hungry and I need some time to think okay?"

Edward nodded and figured she didn't see him and whispered, "If that is what you wish."

"It is."

He walked out closing the door behind him realizing this was going to be harder then he thought. He headed to the kitchen where he heard quite an uproar and began to smell a weird essence. _I think Rosalie's trying to cook again_, he thought silently. When he entered everyone was talking and it was like they were panicking. And he heard too many thoughts and conversations at once…

"Oh my god is it true? Are they really coming?"

"How could they know where we are?"

"Do you think it's possible Bella told him?"

"I just know it's all going to end badly."

"Well we can take them I mean it's us and them, we're sure to win, right?"

"With our fighting technique we should be fine."

He covered his ears and growled, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Everyone dropped their conversations and glanced at the green eyed boy, "Okay now please somebody tell me what the hell is going on."

Alice looked down and sighed, "The wolves are coming, well actually only one wolf is coming."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Do we know who it is?"

Carlisle shook his head folding his hands in his lap, "No, we're just going to have to wait till they get here."

Rosalie was plugging her nose, "And it shouldn't be much longer either."

Edward nodded, "Well whoever it is I'll take care of it."

Emmett folded his arms across his chest and scowled, "We're a family we do it together, beside we don't want you to have all the fun."

Esme turned towards her youngest son and spoke softly, "What about Bella, while we're dealing with the problem, what if she comes out and it's someone she knows?"

"I'll stay with her," Alice chirped, "plus it would be fun to get to know her more too."

Carlisle nodded standing up from his chair, "Alice go to Bella, our guest has arrived."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Okay so like I know I haven't updated thins in a while and I'm sorry I'll try harder okay?

Well I'll update as soon as I can since I have school and other things right now but please tell me what you think so far and I know this is shorter for normal and I'll try and make it longer next time! Hope you enjoyed!

Oh and of course as you know I own absolutaly nothing!


End file.
